


Dancing in the moonlight

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Visiting home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean visits home.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Dancing in the moonlight

Visiting home was a solemn enjoyment Dean liked, touring his hometown whenever he had time, placing his luggage on his bed as he stretched his muscles while breathing out a sigh of relief. He darted his eyes to the window, watching as the suns cohesion rays dawned over the horizon. Licking his lips, he strapped on his jacket, looking at his watch while the air escapes his lungs. There was still time to hit the city.

Shouldn’t be hard for him.

The eerie subway tunnels glowed under the barrels when he stepped in.

Loud, cranking noises filled the inside as the metal doors closed behind him. He sat ruggedly on the bench, leaning back while he listened to the clanking sounds beneath the tracks, drumming to the sleek folds of the train.

Dean gazes to the window, eyes in awe at the gaping scene before him; city lights blinking from their view, boats illuminating bright glows that stole his breath away, steering him to his destination. It never got old, watching the lights pour in the city and to his eyes. He laughs, feet lifting in balance when the train came to a sudden stop.

He missed the adoring lights of the city when night dawned; the usual clamor of people and music that filled the streets. Unlike the city, his hometown lacked the usual cluster of lights peaking above the overheads.

Fishing out his keys, Dean decided to return home but instead, his wallet came tumbling out along with his phone, splatting face first on the ground. Dean groaned, mumbling a curse under his breath as he bends down to retrieve his things.

“Need some help there, handsome?” the vibrant voice catches Dean while he slouches on the pavement. When he glances up, you flash him a warm smile and a wave of your hand. He watches in awe as you pluck his keys from the ground and hand him the items respectively.

You laugh at him when he mutters a low “thanks.”

“I haven’t seen you around this neighborhood before, any chance you’re a tourist?”

Dean shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I’m not.” He inspects the women’s attire, a little confused as to why you’re dressed warmly in this time of the evening where it the temperature felt like smothering ashes of lava. “I’m just here for a few days while I sort out my parent’s stuff.” He glances around the shops still open this late at the hour. “I don’t remember the shops opening this late into the night when I lived here.”

“Yeah, it gets a bit boring around here so the owners decided to revamp their schedules,” you answer with a smile on your lips.

“Oh…”

“But y'know, it’s a shame you aren’t a tourist, really,” you laugh under your breath. Dean’s brows furrow when you cross your arms, disappointing.

“And why is that,” he asks. It feels like you’re luring him on, which you undoubtedly are in his mind.

“Because then I would offer to show you around town, and perhaps grab a cup of coffee if you wanted.”

“Do they even serve coffee at this time of the hour?”

“Yep!” You point in the direction of the diner across the street, “So?”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Dean replies with a grin. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean.”


End file.
